bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa (2001)
Toa were the biomechanical race of heroes in the Bionicle. They each had a power over an element, and they wore Kanohi masks of power that provided them with additional powers. Toa each had a specific destiny that they has to try to fulfill in their lifetime. Toa, however, were not predestined to fulfill a certain destiny, and they could fail trying to complete their destiny. Most Toa also held a moral code that upholds justice and kept one from killing opponents, those who betrayed such codes are no longer considered "Toa." Toa traditionally worked in teams of six, with each member controlling a different element: the typical team consisted of a Toa of Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Stone, and Earth. However, Toa had been known to work alone or up to as many as hundreds when needed (such as in the Toa/Dark Hunter War. Toa of other elements (such as Light, Sonics, and Magnetism) had been known to exist as well. Toa were usually transformed from Matoran, but some of the early Toa were created as Toa, skipping the Matoran process. Also, after their destiny is fulfilled, the Toa could give up their power for a greater cause, becoming a Turaga. There were once as many as 3,000 Toa in existence. As of the Battle for Voya Nui, the number had fallen to 55. Of these 55, 22 have been heard about so far: 6 Toa Nuva, 5 Toa Mahri, 6 Toa Hagah, Takanuva, Lesovikk, Krakua, the First Toa and a captured Toa suspended in Odina.Tiny Bit on 2007 at BZPower forums, post# 1 Powers and Equipment Toa were best known for their elemental powers, allowing them to have tremendous control over the element they represent. This included creating the element out of nothing, absorbing it into themselves, and manipulating it in almost any shape or form. Each Toa was also equipped with a Great Kanohi Mask that granted them an additional power. While a Toa could have multiple masks stored away in a Toa Suva that they could switch at will for a variety of powers, most Toa only had one mask that they wear constantly. Toa, when transformed from Matoran, also had a subconscious directory of what their armor style will be. For example, if a Matoran thought that a Toa would look like Tahu Nuva, he would find his armor pattern following that of the Toa Nuva. This explains why Takanuva appeared like the Toa Nuva in his armor, and the Toa Metru looked like Lhikan.Official Greg Discussion p. 241 post #7228 (The Toa Inika, because they believed Toa looked like Toa Nuva, would have had their armor pattern similar, except for their unique transformation.) Toa were also equipped with personal tools, which were most often swords and other bladed weapons. Since Toa were loathe to use these tools to harm living beings, they were most often used to focus elemental powers. Several tools could be used in alternate modes that help with transportation; for instance, a disk launcher could be used as a jetpack, and blades could be worn as ice skates. A few Toa, such as the Toa Hagah, wore metallic-colored armor, which often denoted an elite status. Toa Kaita Three Toa could merge into a single being called a "Toa Kaita". Toa Kaita had the combined elemental and mask powers of the individual Toa. However, Toa could not stay merged for very long, because keeping three personalities in sync was mentally taxing. So far, only the Toa Mata have been seen to form Toa Kaita, and they retained this ability when they became Toa Nuva. The Toa Metru had the potential to merge into Toa Kaita, but had no idea that they actually could; and as Toa Hordika, they presumably did not have the mental focus that such a fusion required. The Toa Inika never did, but it is unknown if the Toa Mahri or Toa Hagah did or will. According to book and comic writer Greg Farshtey, a six-Toa fusion would be called a "Toa Nui", and its power could rival the Great Spirit Mata Nui himself. However, it's only a theory at this point, as no Toa knows that the Toa Nui could even exist; in fact a Toa Nui may never be formed.Official Greg Discussion p. 179 at BZPower forums, post #5348 Toa Teams Toa Mata\Toa Nuva Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka were the six Toa whose destiny was to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui from his endless slumber. They were empowered over ninety thousand years ago, making them among the world's first Toa (however, there are Toa still in existence that are yet older than they). These six Toa were sent to the island of Mata Nui to confront the Master of Shadows, Makuta. As the only known heroes at the time, they were simply referred to as "the Toa"; fans later created the nicknames "Toa Olda" and "Toa Mata" for this incarnation, and "Toa Mata" has recently been made the official name4 (See "Notes" under main article for details on these names). Arriving on the island of Mata Nui (named after the Great Spirit) with little memory, the local Turaga elders told them of their mission and of the evil Makuta that had enslaved many of the island's Rahi beasts. If Mata Nui was to be awakened, [[Makuta of Metru Nui|Makuta would need to be stopped first. The Toa collected the Kanohi Masks of Power scattered around the island and challenged Makuta, but he soon awakened swarms of creatures called Bohrok that threatened to destroy everything on the island. The Toa fought these swarms off and imprisoned their queens, Cahdok and Gahdok. Immediately afterward, they were immersed in energized protodermis, making them Toa Nuva with enhanced powers and equipment. As Toa Nuva, they fought both the elite Bohrok called Bohrok-Kal and the "Sons of Makuta", the Rahkshi. In the weeks of peace after Makuta's apparent death in a battle with Takanuva, the Toa of Light, the Toa Nuva have been listening to the Turaga's tales of the Great Cataclysm and the Great Rescue that took place a thousand years ago. The Toa Nuva have now travelled to the island of Voya Nui in search of a powerful Mask of Life that could save Mata Nui from death. However, they ran afoul of Piraka that were also looking for the mask and were captured. Once they were rescued by the local Matoran, they recognized that this mission rightfully belonged to the Toa Inika and gave them their blessing to go forward. However, the Toa Nuva are not going to immediately return to Metru Nui, but instead are going on a mysterious journey to prepare for Mata Nui's awakening. Toa Metru\Toa Hordika Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju were once Matoran a thousand years ago in the city of Metru Nui. The city's lone protector, Toa Lhikan, gave Toa Stones to the six Matoran and sent them to the Great Temple, where they were transformed into Toa Metru. Their first task was to stop the Morbuzahk plant creature that was slowly taking over the city; but they then discovered that Makuta was scheming to put the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep and take his place as the Matorans' object of reverence. Though they were able to imprison Makuta, they could not stop Mata Nui from falling asleep and had to escape the crumbling city, leaving behind nearly all the comatose Matoran. After they returned to Metru Nui they were turned into Toa Hordika by the Visorak Venom. These new forms had no mask powers, limited access to elemental powers, and a feral rage that threatened to consume the Toa. With help from strange creatures called Rahaga, the Toa fought to free the Matoran from the Visorak; and they looked for the mythical Keetongu, who could possibly cure them of their mutation. Once the Visorak were defeated and the Toa were cured, they relocated all the Matoran to the island of Mata Nui. There, they gave up their Toa power to wake the Matoran from their slumber, becoming Turaga. Toa Inika\Toa Mahri Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, and Matoro are a new team of Toa, whose purpose is to save the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After finding out that [[Mata Nui (spirit)|Mata Nui is in danger of dying and that the Toa Nuva have been sent to save him, Jaller refused to wait helplessly. He gathered a small squad of Matoran to go and aid the Nuva in their quest to find the Ignika Mask of Life. Upon arriving on Voya Nui in canisters meant for Toa, the canisters are struck by lightning from the Red Star and the Matoran are transformed into Toa Inika with special lightning-enhanced powers and other alterations, such as living masks. The Toa Inika quickly joined the island's few free Matoran and raced to claim the Mask of Life before a group of thugs calling themselves Piraka did. After a series of battles with them, the Toa Inika triumphed, but the Kanohi Ignika flew away and disappeared beneath the waves of Voya Nui bay. The Inika were trying to follow it, taking a passage that leads undersea... When the Ignika was threatened by Barraki, it transformed the Toa Inika into new forms to combat the Barraki. Armed with Cordak Blasters, the new Toa, christened the Toa Mahri by Mahri Nui Matoran, had to deal with the Barraki, and new threats. In The Pit, the Mahri distracted the Barraki while Matoro put on the Ignika Mask of Life, the other Toa Mahri are teleported to Metru Nui, Matoro's body turns into energy, and he sacrifices himself to save Mata Nui's life. Toa Hagah Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Pouks, Bomonga, and Kualus were an elite team of Toa called the Toa Hagah. The Toa Hagah once served the Brotherhood of Makuta as bodyguards, when it was an organization dedicated to the protection of the Matoran. Recently, the Rahaga went to aid the land of Xia, which was being ravaged by the ongoing battle of two monstrous Rahi - even though Xia is the homeland of their archenemy Roodaka. They arrived to find Roodaka in the custody of their allies, the Toa Nuva, and the Nuva forced her to turn the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. The Hagah are now keeping watch over Roodaka and, despite their mutual hatred, protecting her from assassins. Lhikan's Team Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet and eight other Toa who were called to arms by the Kanohi Dragon's arrival. After it was shipped of to Xia, they stayed, and fought against the Dark Hunters in the Toa/Dark Hunter war. However, most were picked off until only Lhikan was left. Other Toa Takanuva Takanuva was the legendary Toa of Light. Once an irresponsible Matoran named Takua, he found the Avohkii Mask of Light and was sent with his best friend Jaller to find the legendary Toa of Light that it belonged to. Takua eventually realized his destiny and put on the mask himself, becoming the Toa of Light they were looking for and renaming himself "Takanuva". He fought Makuta in a battle that seemingly led to Makuta's death. He then served as the sole protector of the city of Metru Nui. Takanuva wore the Avohkii Mask of Light, which could bring understanding and peace to others. He also wielded the Staff of Light. Krakua Krakua was a future Toa of Sonics who will be the lone defender of a mysterious island fortress. Krakua was able to communicate from his time in the future to Toa Vakama in the past during the latter's retrieval of the Vahi Mask of Time: warning Vakama that in order to save the future, he must be willing to destroy it; and that one day a group of heroes (the Toa Inika) will be sent into danger and Vakama will not be able to do anything to help them. Krakua's present-day status is unknown: he has likely not yet been empowered as a Toa, and may not even have been "born" yet, if he is alive as a Matoran in the present day, he lives somewhere other than Voya Nui or Mahri Nui, and he must not live on Metru Nui either (as there are no sonic Matoran living in that city). Greg Farshety has also confirmed that Krakua will appear in 2008. Krakua wore the Kanohi Suletu Mask of Telepathy, he stayed ahead of his enemies by reading their thoughts. Krakua had the power of Sonics, or sound, and could use his sword to unleash shockwaves that could shatter mountains.6 Jovan Jovan was a Toa of Magnetism and the leader of the only team of Toa that has reached the Ignika Mask of Life (prior to the Toa Inika), and they used it to heal the Great Spirit - though not all of the Toa survived the resulting incident. Jovan later became the Turaga of the Matoran living near Mount Valmai (where the mask was hidden), and was killed in the Great Cataclysm when it turned the region into the island of Voya Nui. Jovan's mask was a Kadin Mask of Flight, and he also wielded an early model of Zamor Launcher and a magnetic bolt launcher. Lesovikk Lesovikk was a Toa of Air and was a member of the first toa team to exist. He once made a mistake in a fight and all of the other toa in his team were killed. He later found out that the local Turaga shipped all the matoran to Karzahni including his best friends Sarda and Idris. He began to wander aimlessly until he wound up at the Pit. There he found Sarda who was attacked by takea sharks and saved him. Sarda didn't recognise him at first but later rememberd his old friend. During their conversation Karzahni showed up and attacked Lesovikk. Lesovikk wore a Faxon Mask of Kindred and carried an Air Sword. *'Turaga Dume' was once a Toa of Fire, but nothing more is known about him or his team. (Though it can be presumed that Dume wore a Kiril Mask of Regeneration as a Toa, as he now wears a Noble-level Kiril.) *'A Toa of Water' is supposed to be the first Toa ever in existence. She helped somehow in the construction of Metru Nui. *'Other Toa now presumed dead.' *Lariska had killed a Toa of Gravity, as she had practiced with levitation disks and he wasn't prepared to fight someone with experience in zero-gravity combat. Zaktan once mauled a Toa of Plasma. All that was left of him was half a mask, some armor shards, and a puddle of something that Avak was not sure he wanted to identify. Seen in Bionicle Legends #1: Island of Doom. But it is unknown whether the Toa is dead - as a Toa can survive without armor and mask. *Avak and Hakann discussed a Toa of Sonics that "objected" on their last mission; Hakann commented "Sort of a Toa of Silence now, isn't he? Dead silence." (This Toa is known to not be Krakua.) *As of Hakann and Vezok's recruitment seven thousand years ago, the Shadowed One had a Toa trapped in stasis in his throne room. Ignika The Kanohi Ignika creates a body for itself and becomes a new toa in the Phantoka series called Toa Ignika. He rides what looks to be a skyboard and wears Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life. Also, 10 years after Phantoka, he joins the new Toa Metru on Metru Nui, and resides as their Vice-Leader. *Lesovikk's team was a group of toa that was kiled by a lone group of Zyglak because Lesovikk had waited a second too long. Not much is known about them except that the team was made of Nikila, Toa of electricity, a Toa of Gravity , a Toa of Sonics(not Krakua), a Toa of Fire, and a Plasma. Lesovikk was the group's leader. False Toa Shadow Toa When the Toa Mata went to face Makuta in his lair, they were surprised to find that one set of his guardians was - themselves. Makuta had taken each Toa's inner darkness and given it physical form. These Shadow Toa had all the powers of the originals and were physically identical to them, save that their colors had been darkened until they were almost black. Each Toa faced off against their shadow counterpart, but the battles were too equally matched; the Toa Mata could only win by fighting as a team and switching opponents. According to the Bionicle Encyclopedia, the Toa defeated the Shadow Toa when they acknowledged that the darkness was a part of them and reabsorbed the shadows into their bodies. "Prophesied" Toa Metru When Lhikan was choosing the new Toa Metru, Makuta was looking to manipulate the choices to his advantage. Mata Nui was fully aware of this, and to make sure his choices would become Toa, he and his Order created false prophecies that said the six Matoran who found the Great Kanoka Disks would become the Toa Metru: Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. Makuta was convinced by the prophecies, and influenced Lhikan to choose six other Matoran who were much more stubborn and hard-headed: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju - the ones that Mata Nui had wanted to be Toa all along. Roodaka would later use these prophecies to demoralize the Toa, making them believe that their election as Toa had been a mistake. While searching for the Kanohi Vahi, the Great Mask of